Welcome to the School of Smash!
by PrincessOfTheSakura
Summary: Welcome to the School of Smash! Join all the Super Smash Bros. Brawl characters as they all attend high school - having fun, making new friends and maybe ... falling in love! {Humour and Friendship, might have some romance in the future, and first SSBB Fic!}
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the School of Smash!**

A_ Super Smash Bros _Fanfiction

By_ PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **Welcome to the School of Smash! Join all the Super Smash Bros. Brawl characters as they all attend high school - having fun, making new friends and maybe ... falling in love! {Humour and Friendship, might have some romance in the future, and first SSBB Fic!}

**Genre: **Humour, Friendship and Romance

**Pairing(s): **Will be revealed as the story goes~! :D

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Note (1): **In this story, Pokémon Trainer will be referred to as Red or P.T. I wanted to call him by his actual name which is Ash, but that's what he's called in the Pokémon series and this isn't a Pokémon Fanfiction.

**Note (2): **King Dedede will be referred to as DDD or simply Dedede.

**Note (3): **In this story, Jigglypuff will be a girl.

**Disclaimer: **Super Smash Bros. Brawl® developed by Ad hoc development team, and published by Nintendo®

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"No, onii-chan! Don't go~~!" A 15 year old girl with golden brown hair and turquoise blue eyes comically wrapped her arms around her brother's right arm.

"Mist! Can you _please _let go? I'm gonna be late!" The 16 year old Ike said, struggling to escape his younger sister's tight grip.

"But I'll miss you onii-chan! Why did you have to go to a _boarding _school?!" Mist cried, tears animatedly streaming down her face. Ike sighed at his younger sister's antics.

"Hahaha! Look like Ike's feeling embrassed!" One of Ike's best friends, Roy laughed. A tic mark comically popped up above Ike's head. It began to throb as Roy's laugh got louder.

"Shut _up _Roy." Ike hissed, trying to keep his cool. Ike's parents, Greil and Elena, smiled warmly at their son.

"Right Ike," Greil started, putting his hand on Ike's shoulder. "I expect high grades. I know myself that I've taught you well, and I expect the best from the son of Greil!"

"Yeah, yeah." Ike mumbled.

"We'll all do our very best!" Ike's other best friend, Marth vowed with determination in his voice.

"But who's gonna teach me new skills with my sword?" Mist asked. "Onii-chan always teaches me~!"

"Don't worry Mist, _I _will teach you!" Greil grinned at his daughter.

"Well, you better get going now guys. You don't want to be late, do you?" Elena smiled sadly. "I'll miss you guys."

Elena walked up to Ike and kissed him on the cheek, Ike smiled softly. She did the same to Roy, who gave her a toothy grin. She then kissed Marth, who had a light blush coating his cheeks.

Mist hugged her brother tightly one more time until it was time for them to go. The said girl began to cry.

"Don't worry Mist, Ike will visit on the breaks!" Greil smiled, hugging his daughter to make her feel better. Mist nodded her head and smiled, she then waved her hand as Ike, Marth and Roy boarded the train.

"Bye guys! I'll miss you!" She shouted as she suddenly began to cry again. A few minutes passed and the train started to move.

Heading towards a new world.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"NOOO WAAAAYYY!" Roy exclaimed in disbelief. "THIS IS SCHOOL IS SO DAMN HUGE!"

Ike, Marth, and Roy stood in front of the boarding school. The School of Smash (A.K.A Smash Academy / The Academy of Smash) was a very huge building that was made out of stone. The front gates were large and gold.

"Damn ..." Ike and Marth whispered in unison.

"I'M GOING STRAIGHT IN!" Roy beamed as he quickly dashed animatedly through the gates, leaving a large trail of dust.

"That _Idiot!_" Ike face palmed as he gritted his teeth. "Just what the hell is wrong with him?"

"We'll let him off," Marth shrugged. "I mean, this is _Roy _we're talking about."

"But he's gonna embarrass us! Just watch when I use my Final Smash on him ..." Ike mumbled while clenching his fist. Marth patted his back while laughing nervously.

"Isn't that a little too harsh, and wouldn't you need a Smash Ball for that?" Marth asked. Ike sighed in defeat as he turned to face his navy blue haired friend.

"Well, let's just go in and get all our dorms and crap sorted." He told him as Marth nodded, both heading into the large golden gates.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Smasher Information**

**Smasher Name: **Ike

**Class: **1-A

**Teacher: **Captain Falcon

**Dorm Room Number: **890

"I'm in dorm room 890!" Roy said. "What about you, Ike, Marth?"

"I'm in the same as you." Marth smiled.

"So am I." Ike told them. "I wonder who're gonna be our other roommates.

_***DING!*** _

"Yes, we're on floor 8 now!" Roy beamed as he jumped out the elevator and ran down the long, yet large corridor. The floor was carpeted with expensive red carpet as well.

"Come on Ike, we better see to this guy!" Marth told his violet haired friend as he ran down the corridor after Roy. Ike sighed once again as he walked down the corridor.

A few minutes passed and he met Roy and Marth standing in front of room 890. The door was a rich golden brown wood with fancy carvings on them. The number _'890' _was on the side of the door and was in gold.

"Wow, this is so high class!" Roy grinned as he studied the texture of the door. "Well, let's go in!"

Roy pushed down the fancy golden door handle and pushed the door open. The 3 knight's eyes widened at what they saw.

The.

Room.

Was.

_HUGE!_

"OH MY GOD!" The 3 yelled in unison. "IT'S SO DAMN BIG!"

The room literally had everything. It had a dark blue carpet that covered the whole room, and there were a few large TV's, A popcorn machine, and lot's over things.

"This is so awesome!" Roy beamed I happiness as he skipped into the room, clearly over the moon.

"Wait, if this is a room, where are the beds?" Ike asked as he walked in with Marth on his side.

"This might be the common room, the individual rooms are probably through the doors around the room." Marth stated.

"Really? Let's go check." Ike said as he walked to the far side of the room where there were a 5 blue doors next to each other.

Ike approached the first blue door he came across and pushed down the handle, Marth watched closely behind. As he opened it, he came across a room which _everything _was blue.

On a large, blue, king sized bed an odd animal was bouncing on it. The animal looked like an Hedgehog to the two Knight's. It had large red shoes with a white stripe across. He was wearing white gloves and had emerald green eyes. The hedgehog didn't seem to notice them.

"Ehem." Marth cleared his throat to catch the Hedgehog's attention, which was successful. The blue hedgehog turned it's head to them, a questioned look on it's face.

"And you are?" The hedgehog asked, stopping bouncing on the bed and staring at them.

"U-Umm ... my name is Marth." Marth told the blue hedgehog. "And this is Ike, we're staying in this dorm room. We believe you must be a roommate?"

"Oohh!" The hedgehog laughed in realisation. It sprung of the bed while doing flips and twists until it landed on the ground. It then dashed, _so very fast _to the two Knight's that all they could see was a blue streak coming towards them.

"Sorry for the not-so-warm welcome. The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" He grinned proudly as he swung his leg over his body, making him flip over. He then crossed his arms pointing out his fore ginger.

"Oh, I think I've heard of you before." Ike suddenly said. "You're the most fasted living thing alive?"

"Sure am!" Sonic said, giving a thumbs up to Ike. "And you must be Ike."

"Yeah, Marth just told you that." Ike said and an exclamation mark animatedly popped above Sonic's head.

"Oh yeaah!" He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I'm kinda stupid."

_'You don't say.' _Ike and Marth both thought in unison.

"WWWOOOOOOAAAWWWW!" Sonic suddenly shouted. "IS THAT A TWO HANDED SWORD?"

"Huh?" Ike questioned, soon realising that Sonic was referring to his two handed golden sword, Ragnell. "Oh, Ragnell?"

"Yeah. Just how can you carry that thing? It must weigh a tone!" Sonic said, clearly fascinating.

"Really? It actually seems quite light to me." Ike shrugged.

While Ike and Sonic continued to talk about Ragnell, Marth heard the sound of an opening door. He quickly left Sonic's room to see Roy talking to a teen with a green elf like hat, pointy ears and was holding a sword and a shield.

"Guys, someone's here. Probably another room-" Marth was cut off by a streak of blue dashing passed him with incredible speed, leaving a wind blowing at his cape and his face and hair. "J-Jeeze!"

"Come on, let's go." Ike lightly chuckled as he walked out of Sonic's room.

When the two swordsmen arrived near the door, they were greeted by Roy who was standing next to the same guy Marth saw.

"My name is Link, It's nice to meet you." Link said as he shook Ike and Marth's hands.

"The name's Ike." Ike said coolly.

"My name is Marth." Marth smiled warmly.

Before they could even start a conversation, Sonic dashed passed them and stood in front of Link.

"You must be our new roommate." He grinned. "The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" He did the same taunt he did to Ike and Marth.

"You came in so fast!" Link gasped with wide eyes. "You're like the speed of light!"

"Really, I thought it was the speed of sound." Ike said. Link frowned.

"I'm pretty sure it's the speed of light." Link retorted. A comical tic mark animatedly popped over Ike and Marth's head's. Sonic and Roy stared at them while Marth face palmed.

"Why, Ike, why ..." He mumbled as he watched the two swordsmen argue.

"Light."

"Sound."

"Light."

"Sound."

"Light."

"Sound."

"IT'S LIGHT DAMN IT!"

"NO, IT'S SWOUND YOU MORON!"

The two butted heads and growled at each other in anger. Roy hid behind Sonic for protection.

"I challenge you to a Brawl!" Link declared as he pointed his sword towards Ike.

"You're on!" Ike shouted. He swang Ragnell to the side and glared sharply at Link. "Prepare yourself!"

Before the battle could start, Sonic pulled Ike back and Roy did the same to Link.

"You guys just met! You can't have a battle already!" Sonic and Roy yelled in unison, trying to drag Ike and Link away from attacking each other.

Marth stood not far from them. He wanted their arrival to be a nice and calm one. Not like this.

The bluenette then sighed as he shook his head, smiling.

_'Never the less ...' _He thought.

_'This is gonna be a great adventure!'_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_**- Next time, on Welcome to the School of Smash! - **_

_"Alright class, settle down, settle down." The teacher ordered as the chattering in the class died down. "I'm the one and only Captain Falcon, I'll be your teacher for this semester!"_

_._

_"We'll first start with practicing the double jump. So who would like to go first?"_

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **HEYOOO~~~~!" This is my first SSBB fanfiction (I'm a **_HUGE FAN _**OF IT! I ALSO HAVE THE GAME!) and I really want to know what you guys think. I've always wanted to write an SSBB fanfiction with them all attending high school. And was the chapter long enough for you guys? Because I'm aiming to make my chapters longer in this story, so please tell me if they're short or not! xD If you don't understand anything, please don't hesitate to tell me int he reviews - I'll be happy to explain for you! :D

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Just a few notes ...**

**_1.) _**_The Smasher's will be using their taunts in this story. _

**_2.) _**_All character's will be sharing a dorm with the other characters. But boys won't share with girls._

**_3.) _**_The story will be mostly centred around Ike, Marth and Roy since those guys are my favourite characters! [Sorry other character fans, but the other characters will have their parts as well!]_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_"No, Onii-chan! Don't go~~!" A 15 year old girl with golden brown hair and turquoise blue eyes comically wrapped her arms around her brother's right arm._

** - 'Onii-chan' means 'Older brother' translated into English.**

**.**

_"Sorry for the not-so-warm welcome. The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" He grinned proudly as he swung his leg over his body, making him flip over. He then crossed his arms pointing out his fore ginger._

**- This is one of Sonic's taunts. I think it's his side taunt, you would have to go and check on the SSBB Wikia for that.**

**.**

_"You're on!" Ike shouted. He swang Ragnell to the side and glared sharply at Link. "Prepare yourself!"_

**- This is Ike's side taunt. Again, you would have to search Ike up on the SSBB Wikia.**

**.**

Did I cover everything? If I didn't, feel free to tell me in the reviews. OK? C:

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**WHO DO YOU THINK HAS THE BEST FINAL SMASH IN SSBB?**

Me? Hhmm ... I really like Ike's Final Smash. It causes ALOT of damage! :D And it's just dead awesome ^^D I also love the way

it can catch ALL the opponents in it as well :)

**MAKE SURE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS!**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

_**- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_- Please read and support my other stories 'Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!', 'Highschool Never Ends!', 'Kyouya's Fever', 'The Curiosity of Zeo Abyss' and the others - _


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the School of Smash!**

A_ Super Smash Bros _Fanfiction

By_ PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **Welcome to the School of Smash! Join all the Super Smash Bros. Brawl characters as they all attend high school - having fun, making new friends and maybe ... falling in love! {Humour and Friendship, might have some romance in the future, and first SSBB Fic!}

**Genre: **Humour, Friendship and Romance

**Pairing(s): **Will be revealed as the story goes~! :D

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Note (1): **King Dedede will be referred to as DDD or simply Dedede.

**Note (2): **In this story, Jigglypuff will be a girl.

**Disclaimer: **Super Smash Bros. Brawl® developed by Ad hoc development team, and published by Nintendo®

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Ike! Ike! Wake up dude!" The handsome red haired swordsman, Roy lightly shook his friend who was currently on the bed. "IKE!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ike yelled in anger has he punched Roy's face, sending the red head animatedly flying away. Ike sighed as he shuffled to the side of his bed and got off. "Jeeze, what time is it?"

"It's time-to-get-your-ass-outa-hear time!" Roy shouted. "We're late, don't you remember that we're having a Welcome to-"

Roy was cut off by Ike comically dashing towards the private large bathroom in his room. He quickly brushed his teeth and had a shower, dressed up and quickly cleaned his sword Ragnell, grabbed an apple from the kitchen and dashed out the dorm.

Roy was left standing there, his face resembling 'O_O'.

"S-So fast ... almost as fast as Sonic ..." He whispered in disbelief. He then turned his head to the clock where he saw the time.

"7:50?! Crap!" He screamed in surprise as he also dashed out the dorms.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

The school assembly hall, despise it's incredibly large size, was absolutely loaded with all different Smashers. Staff were helping sorting out where the students were going to sit. Ike found himself sitting in the front row in between a Fox and a small pink cute looking ... blob?

_'Just what the hell is THAT?' _Ike asked inwardly as he stared at the small pink blob.

"Attention! Attention!" A booming voice ordered as the assembly hall light's began to darken. Everyone began to whisper and mutter at what was just going on. Before Ike could ask what was going on, in centre stage, there was the most oddest, weirdest, thing Ike had ever seen.

"Hello, Smashers! My name is Master Hand, the Principle of The Academy of Smash!" The white gloved right hand spoke.

Master Hand.

Talking Hand.

Hand.

Hand.

_Hand._

_HAND!_

_'WHAT THE HELL?!' _Ike inwardly yelled. _'A TALKING HAND?! JUST WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!' _

The said floating hand somehow, cleared it's throat.

_'What throat does it have to clear?' _Ike asked mentally. He then began to listen to what the floating right hand had to say.

"Welcome all, to the School of Smash! As I said before, my name is Master Hand and I am the principle of this school." He explained. "For a large amount of years, this school has been specialising in fighting skills - learning more and perfecting them. At this Academy, we all believe that everyone of you Smasher's in here have the potential to become the best fighters possible. So please, make sure to always try your best in all your lessons and be the best you can be!"

When Master Hand had finished talking, everyone in he room began to clap as the light's in the room brightened again. The assembly hall was filled with chatter after a short while.

"Please make your way to your classrooms for your first lesson, thank you!" Master Hand told the Smashers. Ike quickly checked his Smasher Planner to check what class he was in.

_'1-A.' _He nodded his head and made his way out of the assembly hall along with the other smashers.

"Ike! Ike!" 2 familiar voices called. Ike turned around to see Marth walking and Sonic dashing towards him.

"Hey guys, what class are you in?" Ike asked his two roommates.

"I'm in class 1-A." Marth told him.

"Same here!" Sonic grinned. Ike sighed in relief and smiled at this.

"What abut Roy? And ... that over grown Elf?" Ike asked.

"You mean Link?" Sonic questioned.

"Yeah, the overgrown Elf." Ike said. Marth and Sonic sweat dropped at this.

"Well, those two are in class 1-B." Sonic stated.

"Oh, right."

"Well, let's go then. We don't want to be late, do we?" Marth smiled as the 3 made their way to their first class.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

A few minutes passed and Ike, Marth and Sonic found themselves inside class 1-A. The classroom was very big and spacious. The desks and chairs were a golden brown colour with fancy carvings on them. The floor was smooth wood which was dark brown.

"So guys, where do you wanna sit?" Sonic asked as they entered the class room. There were many different Smashers talking to each other about different things. "Do you wanna sit at the back row, or the front row?"

"How about the middle row?" Marth suggested. Sonic and Ike thought for a bit and then nodded their heads in agreement.

As the 3 sat down and began to talk, a muscular man had just walked into the classroom. Supposedly the teacher of the class.

"Alright class, settle down, settle down." The teacher ordered as the chattering in the class died down, "I'm the one and only Captain Falcon, I'll be your teacher for this semester!"

_This guy seems a little odd, don't cha think?_

_~ Sonic_

Sonic passed a note to Ike, who read it and then began to write.

_I know, right? And just what kind of name is Captain Falcon?_

_- Ike_

"It's an _awesome _name, thank you very much!" Captain Falcon's voice boomed over Ike and Sonic. The two both jumped lightly in surprise. "Writing notes when I'm speaking? Not a very good start, rats!"

Two arrows animatedly struck Ike and Sonic in the chest.

_'RATS?!' _They both yelled inwardly. Marth was trying his best to hold his laughter in.

"S-Sorry, sir-"

"Captain Falcon, you mean!" Captain Falcon shouted, cutting them off.

"... Captain Falcon." Ike and Sonic finished in unison. Captain Falcon sighed and went back to the front of the class and began to speak again.

"Before we start the first lesson, I would like all of you, one at a time, to stand up and introduce yourselves." Captain Falcon explained. Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. "We'll start from the front row."

A fox nodded it's head and stood up. Ike recognised the Fox, it was the same one that he was sitting next to during the assembly.

"Hey there, my name is Fox McCloud." The Fox straightened.

_'Fox, seriously? That couldn't have been a more obvious name!' _Ike thought inwardly.

"Make sure not to mess with me, or you'll be saying hello to my Landmaster!" He added as he took out a gun from his pocket and started swinging it around skilfully on his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Fox. Next!" Captain Falcon ordered.

"The name's Falco Lombardi." The Falcon with lilac coloured feathers said. "Nice to meet ya!"

"Next!"

"My name is Kirby-poyo!" The pink cute blob like thing squeaked. Ike recognised it from the assembly hall as well.

"Meta Knight." A small creature with a deep voice said. It was holding a sword and was wearing a Medieval Knight's helmet. It looked like the same species as Kirby.

"My name is Popo Climber!" A small boy wearing a dark blue jacket with the hood up beamed. He also had a mallet.

"My name is Nana Climber, Popo's sister!" A small girl wearing a pink coat with the hood up said. She had a mallet as well.

"And we are the Ice Climbers!" They both said in unison.

"Nice to meet you, next!" Captain Falcon ordered.

"Hi guys, my name is Red. It's nice too meet all of you!" A boy wearing a red and white cap said.

"Next!"

"Snake."

"Next!"

"The name's Pit!" A brunette boy wielding to daggers, wearing white robes and had angelic like wings grinned.

"Next!"

"Name's Samus." A beautiful blonde woman wearing a blue skin tight body suit said.

"Next!"

"Hello, my name is Princess Zelda, but you can just call me Zelda."

"Next!"

"My name is-a Mario!" A short, big nosed plumber said as he smiled at everyone.

"Next!"

"The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic did the same taunt of which he did to Ike.

"Next!"

"The name's Ike." Ike said sternly, yet coolly.

"Next!"

"My name is Marth. It's nice to meet all of you!" Marth bowed as he smiled warmly at everyone.

"Next!"

The last person was a beautiful girl who had waist length blonde hair, sky blue eyes and was wearing a pink elegant gown.

"My name is Princess Peach Toadstool. It's really nice to meet you!" She chimed as she bowed gracefully, then sitting back down.

"Well, now that we've gotten all the introductions over and done with, let's move onto the lesson, shall we?" Said Captain Falcon. After he had said that, a bright white light engulfed everyone in the classroom.

"H-Hey! What the heck is - WWOOOAAA!" Sonic yelled as he and everyone else in the class were disappearing.

A few minutes passed and the light faded away. Everyone opened their eyes to see that they were in a completely different place. It was a long brick bridge.

"Where are we-poyo?" Kirby asked looking around.

"We're at a Stage. I, and the other teachers, have the ability to transport everyone out of the classroom and to a fighting stage. The stage we are in right now is called 'Bridge of Eldin'. This is the place where we would be practicing. I will change the stage we go to in different lessons." Captain Falcon explained. Everyone nodded in understanding.

Suddenly, the bridge started to shake and everyone began to panic.

"Not to worry," Said Captain Falcon. Not so far away from them, a section of the bring crumbled off and fell. Everyone's eyes widened at the scene.

"We'll first start with practicing the double jump. So who would like to go first?" Captain Falcon asked, looking at every body in the class. No one in the class was actually brave enough to raise the hand up, until someone did.

"I will." Marth said sternly as he stepped forward. Everyone gasped.

"Are you serious?" Ike asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Marth answered. Captain Falcon nodded his head and lead the class to the part of the bridge that crumbled. There was a very long gap until you reached the other side.

"Well, Marth, the task is pretty simple." Said Captain Falcon. "All you have to do is double jump across the gap to the other side without falling."

"Is that all?" Marth questioned.

"Show me your moves!" Captain Falcon said as he saluted. Marth nodded his head.

Marth twirled his sword then raised it front of him. "Everyone, look at me!"

_'This guy seriously wants to be the centre of attention, huh?' _Ike told himself mentally as he watched the bluenette.

Everything went quiet once Marth approached the edge of the gap. Everyone's eyes were locked on the blue haired swordsman.

After a couple of minutes, Marth suddenly jumped very high in the air. While falling down, he then jumped again which sent him even higher than before. He was almost to the other side, but he wasn't that close.

Everyone's eyes widened, they thought he wasn't going to make it.

Suddenly, Marth slashed his sword up vertically with incredible strength, sending him higher than before. He gracefully landed on the other side of the bridge and turned around, looking back at everybody else who was on the other side.

"H-He did it!" Sonic blurted out, clearly surprised. Everyone else mimicked the Blue Blur's facial expression.

Marth smiled and sheathed his sword. "I've survived today!"

"Good job, Marth!" Captain Falcon congratulated, clapping his hands. "And nice recovery move!"

"Thank you, I call it 'Dolphin Slash'." Marth said proudly, bowing.

Ike sweat dropped. _'Just what kind of lame ass name is Dolphin Slash?'_

"So, who wants to go next?" Captain Falcon asked, looking at the class.

_'Should I? But what if I fail? It'll be humiliating! But it'll show my bravery ...' _

Before Ike could finally decide what to do, a hand was already raised.

Ike turned around to see who that hand was, but then his eyes widened in disbelief.

"I will, Captain Falcon." Peach said as she stepped forward. Everyone's eyes widened.

"No way-a!" Mario protested. "Don't do this-a Peach!"

"I will." She said sternly as she walked towards the gap.

Ike's eyes were still widened.

_'Out of all of us, she probably has a better chance of dying ...'_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **Heyoo, so what did ya think? Was it good? Did you like it? Was the chapter long enough? Please tell me what you think in the reviews~! :D

**.**

_"Hey there, my name is Fox McCloud." The Fox stated._

_"Make sure not to mess with me, or you'll be saying hello to my Landmaster!" He added as he took out a gun from his pocket and started swinging it around skilfully on his hand._

_"The name's Falco Lombardi." The Falcon with lilac coloured feathers said. "Nice to meet ya!"_

**- Just in case u were wondering, the last name of Fox (McCloud) and Falco (Lombardi) ARE their actual last names. ^.^ I didn't make them up or anything! By the way 'Landmaster' is Fox's Final Smash, and is also Falco's and Wolf's Final Smash.**

**.**

_"We're at a Stage. I, and the other teachers, have the ability to transport everyone out of the classroom and to a fighting stage. The stage we are in right now is called 'Bridge of Eldin'. This is the place where we would be practicing. I will change the stage we go to in different lessons." Captain Falcon explained. Everyone nodded in understanding._

**- A 'Stage' is a place where you fight in SSBB. There are many different stages in the game. 'Bridge of Eldin' is one of them. It's from 'The Legend of Zelda' game ^^**

**.**

_"Show me your moves!" Captain Falcon said as he saluted. Marth nodded his head._

**- This is one of Captain Falcon's taunts, if you didn't know :)**

**.**

_Marth twirled his sword then raised it front of him. "Everyone, look at me!"_

**- This is Marth's down taunt. In SSBB, he actually says "Minna, miteite kure!" ("みんな、見ていてくれ!"), which translates to "Everyone, look at me!" in English.**

**.**

_Suddenly, Marth slashed his sword up vertically with incredible strength, sending him higher than before. He gracefully landed on the other side of the bridge and turned around, looking back at everybody else who was on the other side._

**- This is Marth's recovery move. It's called 'Dolphin Slash'. You can read about recovery moves on the SSBB Wikia.**

**.**

Did I cover everything? If I didn't, feel free to tell me in the reviews. OK? C:

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**WHO DO YOU THINK HAS THE BEST FINAL SMASH IN SSBB?**

Me? Hhmm ... I really like Ike's Final Smash. It causes ALOT of damage! :D And it's just dead awesome ^^D I also love the way

it can catch ALL the opponents in it as well :)

**MAKE SURE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS!**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

_**- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_- Please read and support my other stories 'Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!', 'Highschool Never Ends!', 'Kyouya's Fever', 'The Curiosity of Zeo Abyss' and the others - _


End file.
